


The Girl In The Hoodie

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Santana's been living on the hard streets of New York City for as long as she could remember and if this life has taught her anything, it's to keep your head low and mind your own business to fight another day. Keeping that in mind has kept her alive, that is until she sees a drunken woman with a cute pout trying to defend herself from being mugged has her questioning these things. G!P Santana





	The Girl In The Hoodie

It’s called the concrete jungle for a reason but most people don’t see the nitty-gritty side that I see on a daily basis or how hard it truly is to survive in this city but most people aren’t dealt that hand that I’ve been given. My name is Santana Lopez and I’m the girl in the black/red hoodie hoodlum in searching of somewhere warm and dry to sleep for the night which is harder to find than the Holy Grail when you’re me but it’s not like I have a choice or a say in the matter. The wind howls through my jacket like it was nothing as it’s late on this late October night and the temperature is starting to drop dramatically but that’s a given in a city like this. You’re probably thinking that someone like me shouldn’t be out so late night where anything could happen to me especially at the tender age of nineteen when there‘s all type of sickos and psychos waiting to pay prey on young girls but I’m not worried in the slightest cause I can take care of myself.

I have been since the age of thirteen when my Papi was killed in armed robbery gone wrong, leaving me on my own ever since because my Mami had a mental breakdown from losing her only love. She’s in a mental hospital and I bounced around from foster home to foster home until I was sixteen before running away because I couldn’t take living somewhere I wasn’t wanted as my foster parents only saw me a paycheck. I took my backpack and left in the middle of the night to live on the streets as it was a hard knock life but it’s my life and it’s better than being somewhere I hated or treated like a burden for someone to use and abuse. I scrunched for food when I could and look for someone safe to sleep while keeping one eye open because there’s still a bunch of sickos that will try to try me and try to take advantage of me cause it has happen plenty of times before now and I had to unleash Snixx on their asses.

Snixx isn’t someone that you would want to meet in your lifetime if you can avoid it because she will fuck you with her amaze-balls boxing skills that Papi showed me when I was nine years old. He was my hero because he was a raising boxer that was climbing his way into the boxing circuit as he would take me to the gym with him everyday and I want him in awe because I thought that he was the greatest as I still do. Santiago ’Red Devil’ Lopez was feared and revered in the minor boxing circuit as he taught me everything that I know about boxing and how to fight but I only use my skill when absolutely necessary and when it calls for it because I don’t want to disrespect his memory in any way. I wish that he was still around as I often wonder if he’s proud of me or if he would approve of my choices because I dropped out of high school in my junior year because people were asking too many questions and the last thing that I need was Child Welfare searching for me, sending me to another foster home.

I want to finish high school and get a decent education but it’s not likely now with how long I’ve been out of school as I want Papi to be proud from where he is. I want to honor his memory but I’m nothing more than a freak of a daughter that’s living on the street without a penny to my name and it frustrates me to end cause I know that this isn’t what he wanted for me as I walk passed an alley outside of that new night club Mystic. There’s always a line that wraps around the place and it’s hard to get into that place unless you know someone who know someone inside as I tried to stay away from a place like this because the people inside are of high class breed or someone who’s on their way to being high class. I would have continued my way down the street until I heard a rather loud squeak over the thumping music and my instincts are telling me to just ignore it, keep walking but something louder says to check out. I must be out of my fuckin head if I’m doing this.

I walked into the alley, around the dumpster past the side door to see a guy a little over six feet tall with a stupid mohawk and the vibes of a lion in heat with a much smaller woman, a little shorter than me in a shimmery hot pink dress pink dress. Her chestnut hair cascades down her back, flawless tanned skin, and for a short girl she has legs for days as she looks up at the guy in fear but I can tell that she’s slightly drunk from how she’s using the wall to keep her upright. I know if I don’t step in now that this girl is gonna be huge trouble but it’s not any of business and it has nothing to do with me although if I don’t do something that I will regret it as I can’t have that on my conscience also there‘s something about this girl that drawing me to her. “Come on baby, stop playing hard to get and lets have some fun” Mohawk said thrusting his hips against hers. “Not playing and I’m not interested” She slurred, weakly pushing him away.

“Don’t be such a bitch” Mohawk said frowning.

He rises her hand over her head, holding them there with one hand while fumbling with the buckle of his belt and I knew that it was now or never as I step out of the shadow, making my presence known.

“Hey!”

The both of them turned to see as the woman looks at with fearful, pleading eyes as Mr. Mohawk looks at me with an annoyed look on his face.

“Get out of here, dude. don’t you see that I’m a little busy here with my new honey here”

“Oh really, it looks like something else in entirely so I suggest that you back away from the girl now while you’re still have to stand” I said glaring at him from the hood of my jacket

. “Oh yeah and what if I don’t huh? What are you gonna do about it, Shortie? Call the rest of the Seven Dwarfs” Mohawk said laughing at his own jokes.

I stepped in-between the both of them, cracking my knuckles before throwing a quick right hook across the guy’s face as he stumbles backwards, trying to regain his balance as he looks at me in shock from being hit. Mohawk frowns as he puts up his fists then trying to hit me back but I ducked under his arm, unleashing a barrage of punches against his chest followed by a left uppercut to his chin as he lets out a groan of pain. His punches are unfocused and too wild to be control while mine are précised and well executed as it shows as I’m landing most of the blows until a hard punch to the stomach has me gasping for me and holding my stomach.

Mohawk kicks me in the stomach, sending rolling on the ground before stepping on my hand hard as I let out a pained groan then pulling me onto my feet, punching me in the gut and in the face over and over again before pulling out a small blade from the waistband of his jeans. He looks at me with sadistic grin on his face and I knew what he intents to do with it when the girl beats on his back but he barely notices as he pushes her back causing her to fall on the ground. Mohawk turns to the girl with a perverse grin on face as he slowly walks over towards her while she scoots back on the ground until her back hit’s the brick wall behind her and I knew if I don’t do something, anything she’s gonna be in more trouble and I can’t allow that. I don’t even know why I’m risking my life for a girl that I don’t even know but my honor let alone my pride won’t allow me to walk from her, knowing that I could’ve prevent it and my body is screaming for me to just stop moving but I move as fast as I can, jumping in-between them as I heard loud scream. I look down to see that the blade that Mohawk had was buried to the hilt in my side as my white t-shirt darkens with blood from wound as he takes far as fast he could as I collapses on the ground, pulling the blade out of me.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! You’re bleeding. Please stay with me. I need you to stay awake” She said frantically.

“It’s just a fresh wound. No biggie” I said applying pressure on my wound.

“It’s definitely a biggie. This could be more serious than you might think” She said frowning.

“It’s not. I gotten into worse scraps than this but anyways what’s your name?” I asked changing the subject.

“Rachel Berry and don’t change the subject” Rachel reprimands, placing her hands top of mine.

She pulls out her cell phone and call for ambulance as it was the last thing that I want to happen but I knew that I wasn’t about to get far with this stupid wound as I ignore the warm feeling of having Rachel’s hands over mine. Everything was a blur after that as things got blurry but the only constant was hearing the smaller woman’s voice telling me to stay with her but what I couldn’t understand was why she wanted me to stay with her since we barely know each other and if I died right now, no one would mourn the death of random street rat. If I died right now then I can go knowing that I stopped douchebag from having his way with a innocent woman and Papi would be proud of me while knowing that I did something would mean something to somebody. I find myself standing in darkness and I looked around to see where I was but there was nothing nowhere but then I see a white light behind me and I turned towards it as it feels like something is pulling me towards it. I continue towards the light and it gets brighter wither every step that I take before feeling a hand on my shoulder causing me to look to see Papi standing behind with a proud smile on his face as I feel the tears pricking behind my eyes.

“P-Papi”

“It’s not your time, Mija. I need you to wake up” Papi said smiling.

“But Papi, I… I j-just-”

“I’m so proud of you, Santana but I’m gonna need you make something of yourself and I think that girl’s a step in the right direction. I love you and I will always love you” Papi said kissing me on the forehead.

“Now go”

I feel Papi pushing me backwards and I wake up with a jolt causing to hiss in pain as I looked around to see that I’m in a hospital room then I feel a hand on my shoulder then I looked up to see Rachel looking at me with a worried expression on her beautiful face.

“Don’t move. The doctor stitched up your wound and moving around too much will make it open again” Rachel said worriedly.

“What are you doing here?” I asked frowning slightly.

“I wanted to make sure that you were okay because I was worried about you and I want to know the name of my savior” Rachel said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Seriously?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Is that crazy?” Rachel asked frowning slightly.

“Not crazy, just surprising” I said shaking my head.

_What did Papi mean by this girl might be the step in the right direction? In the right direction to what? I know that he wants me to make something of myself but I don’t know what the hell that could possibly mean._

“Santi?”

I snapped out of my stupor at the old nickname that was given to me by Papi but how does Rachel know about it as I looked up at her in confusion and she picks up on it as she raises my hoodie to eye level. Santi is written across the back in gold lettering with a picture of a red devil underneath it and I remember that the jacket belonged to Papi as it’s the only thing that I have left of him as I gently take it from her. I hold onto it like it’s my last lifeline because ever since my dad died, push back all of the pain and hurt that I’ve been feeling from his passing and acted like it didn’t affect me but it hurts too much. I don’t know what to due with as I buried my face into the material and just broke down because I miss my Papi and I want him back as I feel so lost without him. I miss being in his arms, feeling safe and secure with him but I don’t have that security anymore as it felt like no one in the world wanted me and I hated feeling like a burden every place that I went. I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around me gently as I feel a pair of lip gently pressed against the back of my back followed by soothing words of comfort as the feeling of security follows from Rachel through me. We stayed like this for awhile when the small woman adjusts herself so I’m laying down on my back as she moves to the other side of me, away from my wound as she lays my head on her shoulder then running her fingers through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Rachel asked confused.

“Why are you doing all of this? You don’t know me” I said frowning.

“It doesn’t mean that I can’t care about you. You didn’t know me and yet you saved me from a horrible situation” Rachel said kissing me on the forehead.

“How do you know that I’m not bad news” I said furrowing my eyebrows.

“I like to think that I’m an excellent judge of character and I know that you’re not bad news… just someone who’s hurting and needs to be looked after”

“I can look after myself thank you very much”

“I’m sure that you’re very capable of doing so but I want to make sure that you heal properly. So you’re going to stay with me after you’re discharged from here until your injuries are healed and your stitches are removed” Rachel replies.

“And what you think that I’m going to agree to that, huh?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

Rachel takes my face in her face, running the pads of her thumbs gently back and forth against my cheeks before pressing her lips against my own sending pleasurable shockwaves throughout my body. I flutter my eyes closed as I leaned into the kiss, putting my hands on her hips to keep me somewhat grounded without floating off into space but the kiss end way too soon for my liking as I open my eyes to see the smaller woman looking at me with a smile on here. In that moment, I knew that I was goner and I hope that I’m making the right decision by doing this.

“Fine, have it your way” I said rolling my eyes.

“I knew that you would see it my way” Rachel said giggling.

* * *

End of ch. 1


End file.
